ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Fright
In Sea Fright, a ghostly pirate crew invades New York, intent on reclaiming their lost treasure from a museum. The Ghostbusters not only find themselves outnumbered, but on occasion, outwitted by the pirate ghosts!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 7. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz The Stag Captain Jack Higgins Jack Higgins' Crew Captain's Bird Slimer Max Palopolis Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Palopolis Maritime Museum Plot A tropical fish stopped at a strong box with an emblem of a stag. Suddenly, a male scuba diver grabbed the box and swam away with it. At the Firehouse, Ray and Winston were in the middle of tuning up Ecto-1 when Ray mentioned the famous treasure hunter Max Palopolis. Palopolis just opened a maritime museum with an exhibition of his latest find - 600 gold doubloons. Meanwhile, a ship in open water encountered some strange fog. The captain noted he hadn't seen such fog in his 24 years of sailing. A second ship appeared and fired on them. It was a pirate ship. The alarm went off in the Firehouse and Ecto-1 drove off. The Ghostbusters investigated the wrecked ship when Egon announced he picked up tremendous latent P.K.E. and noted it could be bad. Peter boarded the ship and went downstairs. Going door to door, Peter found the crew tied up and watched a parrot go through a wall. The Ghostbusters reunited and P.K.E. readings started to bury the needle. Aboard the pirate ship, Captain Jack Higgins asserted he and his crew was going to take back what was rightfully theirs. The parrot landed on Higgins' hat and he wished he could kill it. The Coast Guard arrived and issued a warning to the pirates only to be boarded. The Ghostbusters sighted the ship and Ray realized it was a ghost ship carrying ghost pirates, something that was last recorded 200 years ago. Ray spotted the figurehead and realized the ship was the Stag, ship of Jack Higgins, the blackest pirate to sail the seven seas. The Ghostbusters fired on the ship but the pirates returned in kind. Several ghost pirates swam to the docks and tossed the guys into the water. The Stag then lifted into the air and sailed into New York City. While the crew was surprised at how much the world changed, Higgins noted people were still timid as ever. He allowed the crew to depart and pillage the city. In route, Ray realized Max Palopolis took a strong box that belonged to the ghosts. Winston is frustrated with Ecto-1 performing sluggishly. They realized the culprit wasn't Ecto. Slimer appeared from under the hood. Some of the ghosts encountered a man from Houston and stole all his clothes, some were confused with female mannequins, and others gorged produce at a supermarket. Upon returning, one pirate turned over a yellow cowboy hat to Higgins. The crew then set sail for the real treasure. Ecto-1 pulled up to the maritime museum and found the treasure display. However, Palopolis refused to comply and had the Ghostbusters leave. Peter was just about to call it a day when Egon declared the area around the museum would be sufficient to stage an ambush. As the Stag approached the museum, Peter fired a cannonball into it. In the chaos, Slimer fought the Captain's parrot. Hearing the commotion, Palopolis vowed he'd protect the treasure. Upon seeing the ghosts, he ran away. As the ghosts gathered around the treasure, they looked in horror as the Ghostbusters trapped the Stag. The crew is trapped next. Then to his horror, Captain Higgins is trapped with the parrot. Palopolis is furious at Slimer but the Ghostbusters stand their ground. They took him out for an ice cream cone. Slimer also got himself a souvenir, the yellow cowboy hat. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 31, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sea Fright" (1986). *When the Ghostbusters get a call, Peter asks if it's Gremlins in the Guggenheim.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Gremlins at the Guggenheim? Porcupines in the park? What's up?" **The Guggenheim is a modern and contemporary international art museum located in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. **Gremlins are encountered in "Don't Forget the Motor City" *Ray enjoys a good mystery.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:48-03:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "You know how much I love a mystery." *Ray mentions Jack Higgins was the blackest pirate to sail the seven seas. This is usually recognition reserved for Blackbeard. *According to Ray, at the time of incident, the last recorded event of similar magnitude was 200 years prior.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:26-07:30). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The last recorded event of this magnitude happened 200 years ago." *Winston mentions the Containment Unit.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:26-08:29). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I just hope our Containment Unit is big enough to hold that thing." *The trucker that appears in this episode later appears in "Venkman's Ghost Repellers."(2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Sea Fright" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 08:50). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray admired Max Palopolis... until he met him in this episode.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:11-16:13). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And--And to think I admired him." *Peter always wanted to fire a cannon and got the chance to against Captain Jack Higgins.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:30-17:34). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I always wanted to do this. Fire!" *Winston always wanted to swing around like Tarzan and got the chance to against Captain Jack Higgins.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:23-18:28). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I always wanted to do this. Aaaaaah Aaaaaaaah AaAaAa aaaaaaaah!" *Janine appears in the episode, but with no lines of dialog. Animation Errors *When Ray is in the Garage with Winston and Peter, he speaks and Winston is the one with his lips moving. *Some scenes at the maritime museum, Captain Jack Higgins is in some clips with his pirate hat instead of the yellow cowboy hat he got. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SeaFright17.jpg Image:017-01.png Image:017-02.png Image:017-03.png SeaFright19.jpg SeaFright18.jpg Image:017-04.png SeaFright20.jpg Image:017-05.png Image:017-06.png|Underwater Attack SeaFright21.jpg Image:017-07.png SeaFright22.jpg Image:017-08.png SeaFright23.jpg SeaFright24.jpg Image:017-09.png|New Duds SeaFright25.jpg SeaFright26.jpg Image:017-10.png|Ghost Pirate Banana Snack Time Image:017-11.png Image:017-12.png|Winston plays Tarzan Image:017-13.png Image:017-14.png Image:017-15.png SeaFright27.jpg SeaFright28.jpg Image:017-16.png Collages and Edits GhostbustersinSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AshipinSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheStaginSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JackHigginsCrewinSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheStaginSeaFrightepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSeaFrightepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CaptainsBirdinSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSeaFrightepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JackHigginsinSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheStaginSeaFrightepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsCrewinSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSeaFrightepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JackHigginsCrewinSeaFrightepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JackHigginsCrewinSeaFrightepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inSeaFrightepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSeaFrightepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JackHigginsCrewinSeaFrightepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode017.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc3episode017Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode